Rosas
by Lyra Haydee
Summary: Song Fic basado en la canción Rosas del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh. Triangulo entre Victor Krum, Hermione y Ron


Este es un song fic, que tiene como base la canción Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Es un triangulo de la relación Victor Krum, Hermione y Ron. Espero que les guste (y que no exista ya uno similar)

**_

* * *

Song Fic Rosas _**

**_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado  
_**  
Hermione vio pasar a Victor Krum, al lado de otra chica, que no conocia. Parecia muy sonriente y feliz.  
Tenía tiempo que habia salido de Hogwarts, aunque ella trabajaba ahi, ayudandole a la enfermera Pomfrey, y en sus tiempos libres, trabajaba en la biblioteca con madame Prince. Ese trabajo le gustaba, porque así tenía tiempo para dedicarselo a la P.E.D.D.O.  
Ese día era verano, y había salido al callejon Diagon, a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, cuando vio a Victor Krum. Victor Krum había sido su novio mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, pero terminaron porque ocupaba todo su tiempo en entrenamientos de Quidditch, y casi no se veian. Además, de que Hermione no se animaba a vivir en otra parte, y pensaba que una carrecara como ser jugador de Quidditch, no tenía mucho futuro. Al terminar sus estudios, Victor dejo de tener contacto con ella.

**_Desde el momento en que te conoci  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos  
_**  
Hermione revivio esos momentos, y sin querer dejo caer una bolsa que llevaba, derramandose su contenido por todas partes. Se sintio apenada, porque Victor Krum y su novia voltearon, y ella hizo una seña de desprecio hacia Hermione - ¿Viste que chica tan tonta? - dijo la acompañante de Victor Krum.  
Sin poder más, dejo salir las lágrimas, Victor Krum no la reconocia, penso que todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos era una farsa y solo se había burlado de ella. Afortunadamente era un día entre semana, y no había mucha gente paseando por ahi. Pero una voz conocida, la saludo  
- ¿Te ayudo, Hermione? - dijo Ron Weasley  
Hermione le sonrio agradecida, Ron había sido su mejor amigo en Hogwarts, junto con Harry, y el único rival que temia Victor Krum, aunque nunca le había dejado ver eso a Ron. Sabia que Ron no la vería como algo más que una amiga.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mi  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy asi  
Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aqui  
donde los vienes cada tarde, como siempre  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizas si"  
_**  
- Muchas gracias, Ron - dijo Hermione tratando de sonreir - ¿como estas?  
- Muy bien. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti - contesto Ron riendo, al darse cuenta que Victor Krum los miraba, medio molesto, mientras su novia veia el escaparate que tenia enfrente  
- ¿Para mi? - exclamo Hermione. Siempre se encontraba con Ron, pero nunca le daba nada  
- Si, mira - Ron agito la varita, e hizo salir un ramo de rosas para Hermione, haciendola sonreir - ¿Te gustan?

Ron, me encantan. Tu sabes que me encantan las rosas - dijo Hermione, dandole un abrazo  
Ron la abrazo tiernamente, disfrutando de las miradas celosas de Victor Krum. - George me enseño ese truco. ¿Comemos entonces? - pregunto

Si, vamos. Quiero estar contigo hoy - dijo Hermione mientras Ron la tomaba del brazo  
**_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso  
Con los baratos que salen, mi amor  
que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._**

Victor Krum empezo a recordar cuando se le declaro a Hermione, se encontraban en la lechuceria, y era ya de noche cuando se vieron. Eso fue durante el torneo de los tres magos... Tenian que ocultarse de todos, sabía que los amigos de ella le hablarian mal de el, por la fama que tenía Durmstrang, y conocia la reacción del director de aquel entonces, Karkarov cuando se enterara que estaba con alguien de Hogwarts, temeria que le revelara todos los secretos de Durmstrang, por quererla, y ella y sus amigos hicieran mal uso de eso.  
Al final no soportaron la presion ninguno de los dos, y terminaron. Krum recordo ese beso que se dieron. Ese momento en que todo desaparecio y solo contaban ellos, y ahora la veia irse con él...

**_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adios  
un placer coincidir en esta vida  
Alli me quedo, una mano en el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendias.  
_**  
Recordaba cuando habian roto, y como ella había tratado de contenr las lágrimas. Le daba mucho coraje cada que la veia con Ron consolandola, aunque no le afectaban los reproches que le hacian sus amigos, por fijarse en el. El hubiera pensado que su peligro sería Harry Potter, más no Ron Weasley y sorpresivamente, ahora estaba con el  
-Sabía que eso sucederia. - Solo oia Victor como le decian eso sus amigos, reprochandoselo en Durmstrang - Te lo dijimos...  
- Si ella supiera - penso Victor Krum - que todavía la quiero ... Pero ella ya lo quiere a él - penso refiendose a Ron.

Su novia dirigio una mirada a Victor, y observo que no desviaba los ojos de Hermione...  
- Victor, esa chica ¿es ella¿La que fue tu novia? - le pregunto un poco nerviosa  
- Si, es ella - contesto  
- ¿Porque no vas con ella? - le dijo su novia, mientras se le salia una lágrima  
- ¿Porque dices eso? - pregunto Victor Krum sorprendido  
- Se nota que todavía la quieres, bueno, se que en realidad nunca la has dejado de querer y solo andas conmigo porque te lo dijeron tus padres - la chica rompio a llorar

Victor Krum no podía creerlo ¿tanto se notaba el cariño que le tenia?  
- No, no puedo, tu sabes...

Anda, ve y platica con ella, yo te espero aqui - contesto su novia.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mi  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy asi  
Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aqui  
donde los vienes cada tarde, como siempre  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizas si"  
_**  
Victor se alejo de su novia, sin pensarlo más, y fue tras Hermione y Ron...  
Pero la escena de pronto cambio, lo que podría haber sido un encuentro maravilloso, lo llevo a una desilución ...  
Vio a Hermione riendo al lado de Ron, parecia feliz, el alegrandole la vida con sus bromas, y sus regalos de magia, Ron había aprendido muchos de esos trucos de Fred y George, y había comprendido que Hermione en ese momento, era alguien que la alegrara...  
Veia como la abrazaba y de repente, al parecer ella lo había aceptado ya, y vio como se besaron.  
- ¡No! - grito Victor Krum en voz alta sin darse cuenta, pero reacciono a tiempo, pudo esconderse antes de que terminaran de voltear Hermione y Ron.  
Era lógico que pasara eso, Hermione no lo iba a esperar toda su vida, aunque sabía que no había andado con nadie en ese tiempo, hasta que lo vio con ella...  
Decidio ir con su novia, y olvidarla, mejor dejarla ser feliz. Dirigio una última mirada a la pareja y vio a Hermione oler las rosas que le había dado Ron.

**_Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero  
y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son solo para olvidar  
_**Ron fue el único que se dio cuenta que Victor Krum se alejaba, y sonrio.  
Por fin tenia a la persona que quería, y no la dejaría ir. Aunque tenia miedo. Sabía que Victor Krum había sido el primer amor de Hermione, y que no lo olvidaría. Tendría que procurar que nunca se volvieran a ver, o al menos no dejarla sola con el. Ella podría dejarlo.

Mientras tanto, al final del callejon, una pareja se abrazaba. Victor abrazaba a su novia actual, y le dijo que la olvidaría, que no comentara ese incidente  
Ella sonrio, pero temia. Siendo Hermione su primera novia, y habiendo durado tanto tiempo con ella. Además dejaron de ser novios por todos los obstaculos y eran chicos entonces, que no podian oponerse a sus familias... Y sabía que si le daba la oportunidad, volveria a ella Venciendo todos los obstaculos.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mi  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy asi  
Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aqui  
donde los vienes cada tarde, como siempre  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizas si"  
_**  
Al recibir las rosas de Ron y aceptar el consuelo que le daba, Hermione nunca supo que cerca estuvo de que Victor volviera a estar con ella.


End file.
